Help:Section
Longer articles should be divided into sections using the section header syntax. Creating sections Creating sections is done using two or more equal signs ( ) on each side of the header text (see ). Section Subsection Sub-Subsection These headers are equivalent to the HTML tags H2, H3, and H4. (The H1 tag is the article title itself.) Table of contents For articles that have three or more headers, a table of contents is automatically generated by the wiki engine based on the section headings. The table of contents may be turned off in one of the following ways: * For a user, the may be set to leave the table of contents turned off. * For a single article, in the edit box the code may be added anywhere in the article text, and the table of contents will be suppressed. The table of contents will be placed immediately before the first section header. You are strongly encouraged to put some (short) introductory article text before the first header. A user may set the preferences to number the sections automatically. Section linking You can use section linking to link to a specific section within the same article. Use the code displayed text. If there are two (or more) sections with identical names, the second section will be identified with a _2 marker to distinguish it from the first section. The third section will have a _3, and so forth. To link to a specific section on a separate page, use the same format, but add the page name first (using displayed text). Editing individual sections Sections may be edited separately if the section editing feature is activated in your . Each section will have its own edit link that will single out only that one section for editing. This feature is most convenient for long and complicated articles, and for browsers that are restricted to the form field size limit. Section editing does not work when the page is displayed with a table of differences between two versions (i.e. changes, current, diff, and last). Only the current revision may be edited by section. Horizontal divider Note that the horizontal divider, traditionally used to divide a page into sections, does not have that explicit purpose in sections of wiki articles. Instead, the divider bar is used to separate two or more meanings of a word or term that are listed on the same page. Horizontal dividers are not recognized by the table of contents generator and do not initiate separate sections. See also * Disambiguation "See also" sections If an article is divided into sections and ends with one or more "see also" links that are relevant to the subject of the entire article, the links should be placed in a separate "See also" section at the end. This helps to make it clear that the links follow from the article as a whole, rather than just the last section. Placing the "see also" links in a separate section also adds this section to the table of contents, making it more obvious to the reader right from the start that relevant information on the subject is also available elsewhere. A "see also" link that is relevant to just one section of the article should not be placed in its own section, but should be placed on an indented line within the relevant section with the "see also" highlighted in bold. However, if there is a number of "see also" links relevant to the section they may, for tidiness, be placed in a sub-section. See also *Manual of Style - Headings * de:Hilfe:Absätze it:Aiuto:Sezione nl:Help:Sectie pt:Ajuda:Seção